nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 13
|host = |opening = Semi-final 1: performing "Golden Boy" Semi-final 2: performing "Nosea Rahok" Grand Final: Kokoro performing "Tasmanian Devil" |interval = Semi-final 1: performing "Same Heart" Semi-final 2: Yinon Yahel & Meital De Razon performing "Bring it" Grand Final: Kokoro performing "Forest God" |map year = 13 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Confirmed participants | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Participants that have failed to qualify to the final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that will not participate |entries = 53 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Falling For You" |nex = 14 |pre = 12 |size = 300px}} North Vision Song Contest 13, often referred to as NVSC 13 was the 13th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Following the win of Kokoro in the previous edition, this edition was hosted in Tel Aviv, Israel. chose the Menora Mivtachim Arena in Tel Aviv to host the edition while was selected as the only presenter of the contest for both Semi-finals and Grand Final. __TOC__ Location : For further information see Tel Aviv (Hebrew: תֵּל־אָבִיב, Arabic: تل أبيب‎) or Tel Aviv-Yafo, is the second most populous city in Israel, behind Jerusalem, with a population of 414,600. Tel Aviv forms part of the Tel Aviv Metropolitan Area, also known as Gush Dan, which constitutes Israel's largest metropolitan area so as to house 3,464,100 residents, 42% of the country's population. Tel Aviv-Yafo is the largest and most populous section of the metropolitan area. The city is located on the Mediterranean coast in central-west Israel and is governed by the Tel Aviv-Yafo municipality, headed by Ron Huldai. Tel Aviv is home to many foreign embassies. Residents of Tel Aviv are referred to as Tel Avivim or by the singulars: Tel Avivi (for males) and Tel Avivit (for females). Tel Aviv was founded by the Jewish community on the outskirts of the ancient port city of Jaffa (Hebrew: יָפוֹ Yafo) in 1909. Immigration by mostly Jewish refugees meant that the growth of Tel Aviv soon outpaced Jaffa's, which had a majority Arab population at the time. Tel Aviv and Jaffa were merged into a single municipality in 1950, two years after the establishment of the State of Israel. Tel Aviv's White City, designated a UNESCO World Heritage Site in 2003, comprises the world's largest concentration of Bauhaus buildings. Tel Aviv is a global city, a technological and economic hub, home to the Tel Aviv Stock Exchange, corporate offices and research and development centers. It is the country's financial capital and a major performing arts and business center. Tel Aviv has the second-largest economy in the Middle East after Dubai, and is the 31st most expensive city in the world. With 2.5 million international visitors annually, Tel Aviv is the fifth-most-visited city in the Middle East. Known as "The City that Never Sleeps" and a "party capital", it has a lively nightlife, dynamic atmosphere and a famous 24-hour culture. Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 28 February 2015. As the Pre-qualification round would start later than the draw, the spot for the PQR qualifier was drawn first. The big 5 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. Finland, Norway and Slovakia were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while Israel and Switzerland were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest of the forty-one countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating countries Fifty-three countries participated in the edition breaking the previous record of fifty-two countries. 7 countries returned; Algeria, Czech Republic, Estonia, Faroe Islands, Montenegro, San Marino and Slovenia returned after one edition break except of Slovenia which returned after two editions. Both Lithuania and Portugal were revealed to not be participating in the edition; Lithuania cited lack of interest while Portugal withdrew from the contest due to lack of interest and bad results. A return for the fourteenth edition hadn't been ruled out. Returning artists Mária Čírová, who represented Slovakia in the fourth edition, won the Slovakian selection of the edition and therefore returned to represent her country. Stella Kalli returned to represent Cyprus for second time after doing so in the seventh edition. Diana Gurtskaya returned representing Georgia for second time after participating in the eighth edition. The first Albanian and Finnish representatives, Kejsi Tola and Haloo Helsinki!, returned to represent their countries for second time. Tamta, who previously represented Georgia in the third edition, returned representing Greece this time while Marina and The Diamonds who represented Greece in the fifth edition, returned to represent the United Kingdom this time. Results Pre-qualification round :See more: Pre-Qualification Round 5 Seven countries participated in the fifth pre-qualification round. Only one participant (Croatia) qualified to the semi-finals. Semi-final 1 Finland, Norway and Slovakia also voted in this semi-final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Semi-final 2 Israel and Switzerland also voted in this semi-final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 5 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU), are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Among the active NBU members, two countries announced their withdrawal from the contest. Withdrawing countries * : LRT withdrew from the contest, citing lack of interest. * : RTP withdrew from the contest due to lack of interest and bad results. A return for the fourteenth edition hasn't been ruled out. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Zlata Ognevich (Ukrainian representative in the twelfth edition and host of the eleventh edition) # Ann Sophie # Michelle Hunziker # Laura Tesoro # Lisa Ajax # Laura Whitmore # Nora Foss Al-Jabri # Tine Midtgaard # Maria Dragneva # Egor Sesarev # Son Pascal # Shaya Hansen # Andrea Carmona # Stephanie Topalian # Samanta Tīna (Latvian representative in the third, fourth and seventh editions) # Greta Svabo Bech (Faroese representative in the tenth edition) # Stephanie of Monaco # Maraaya # Călin Goia # Tanja Ýr Ástþórsdóttir Sara Markoska Claudia Schanza Zamiq Huseynov Riyadh K Zana Marjanović Dito Lagvilava Éva Novodomszky Dominika and Miros (Dominika Mirgova: Slovakian representative in the fifth and ninth edition) Darude Antonija Šola (Croatian representative in the twelfth edition) Janet (Belarusian representative in the tenth edition) Meital de Razon (Israeli representative in the second edition) Tim Douwsma Helen Sürje Anna Vissi Milica Todorovic Joelle Gelhausen (Luxembourgian representative in the twelfth edition as part of Angel At My Table) Mohamed Bouchaïb Nuria Swan (Spanish representative in the second edition) Dima Trofim Nawel Ben Kraiem Haifa Wehbe (Lebanese representative in the ninth edition) Michele Perniola Mateusz Mielnicki Conchita Wurst (Austrian representative in the twelfth edition) Knez Louane Kida Latifi Marta Jandová Samira Said (Moroccan representative in the fourth and eleventh editions) Daniel Testa Gülsen (Turkish representative in the fifth edition) Il Volo External links * Official website